


the sun may stop shining (but he never will)

by mintsungs (nocchais)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, There's some angst if you squint, Very fluffy, just some soft hypotheticals, lapslock, minsung - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocchais/pseuds/mintsungs
Summary: maybe jisung works too hard too often, minho believes, so he opts to stay by his side instead.(lowercase intended)





	the sun may stop shining (but he never will)

han jisung is a hard worker. that much is obvious to anyone who gets to know him for longer than five minutes. behind all the cheeky smiles and upbeat mannerisms lays the most determined heart minho has ever encountered. and minho admires him for that. admires jisung for how strong he is, how he perseveres, how he is so perfectly in touch with everything around him.

he's met with surprise when jisung tells him one day over lunch that he himself admires minho, calls _him_ a blessing in his life. when minho had protested and complained about all his seemingly countless flaws, jisung had kissed him, quick and chaste, on the lips to quiet him.

_("your flaws are what make you perfect."_

_"poetic. did you just kiss me?"_

_"yeah, got a problem with that?"_

_"well, no.")_

minho is thankful too, that jisung is so understanding and supportive. he's thankful that jisung can tell when he's nervous, feels blessed when jisung knowingly grabs his hand without warning and squeezes it gently three times. he feels made for jisung when their fingers interlace almost perfectly.

_("jisung, why do you squeeze my hand when you hold it sometimes?"_

_"i'm telling you that i love you."_

_"how? squeezing my hand when you hold it isn't exactly romantic?"_

_"three squeezes. three words. i love you.")_

minho knows too, that jisung's sparkling eyes and trusting soul hide years of pain and exhaustion, but jisung gives everything he has to everyone he loves anyway. minho sees jisung wear himself out over and over again, and his heart hurts when it becomes far too obvious that jisung is smiling through the pain, gritting his teeth, holding his eyes open despite his fatigue. he sees defeat flicker through his eyes on the worst days, when the songs he's been working on don't turn out the way he wants. so that's when he goes to jisung, to pick up the shattered, tired pieces of him.

_("jisung, what's wrong?"_

_"go away, hyung."_

_"tell me what's wrong."_

_"hyung, i told you! go away!"_

_"are you sure?"_

_a pause._

_"no. stay, please?"_

_"yeah. you don't have to tell me now. but i'm not leaving until i know you're okay."_

so minho just sits next to him, silent and waiting for jisung to let go of his pent-up emotions, his frustrated exhaustion. and sometimes jisung will cry, sometimes he won't. but every time, minho will hug him, will tell him that he can cry if he needs to, that it's alright if he wants to. he'll reassure him that it will be alright, that they have gone through worse, that the roughest storms in life don't last forever.)

most nights, minho finds jisung lying in his arms, quiet. there is no squirrel-like demeanor, no excited child somehow trapped in jisung's body, just the face of a weary soul. and often too, he falls asleep in minho's grasp and drifts off to a well deserved fantasy. minho hopes that jisung's dream world is far different from the reality that they live in, that jisung can finally rest beyond the few hours of sleep he gets each night. so he talks, in half whispers, to jisung as he sleeps, almost as if he knows how to guide him through his dreams.

"jisung, you work too hard. please, let yourself rest for once. eat more often, don't wait for me all the time. you deserve so much more and so much better. you're too precious for this world."

he pauses, voice dropping now to a whisper.

"are you somehow a star fallen from the heavens? are you an angel who gave up his wings to bless this world? how can you say that i'm perfect when you exist? how do you shine brighter than the sun when you smile?"

"and you call me poetic."

jisung's voice bites back. minho immediately apologizes for waking him up, but jisung reassures him that he wasn't asleep. so they talk for just a little bit longer.

"you know, hyung. sometimes i pretend to be asleep so that you'll start being honest with me. tell me, are you the happiest when you're with me? even when i'm at my worst and even when i scream at you because i'm so stressed or tired?"

"jisung you already know the answer to that."

"just tell me."

"yes. i'm the happiest when i'm with you."

jisung cranes his neck up to kiss minho softly on the lips.

"i love you."

"i love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> and happy holidays to all!


End file.
